hardcorechampionshipwrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Seth Rollins
Debut and Raw SuperShow(2012) On August 8,2010 WWE announced they had signed Black to a developmental contract with WWE. After nearly a year and a half of competing in FCW and appearing on NXT, Black debut on the main shows of WWE on Smackdown as Seth Rollins. But after a week, his ring name was changed back to Tyler Black. He would then start a minor feud with Tyson Kidd and formed a friendship with Skullbuster. In the debut show of ROH Wrestling, Tyler would become WWE's inaugral ROH World Champion, defeating Chris Daniels. After winning the title and his very first succesful title defense against Samoa Joe and Shelton Bejamin, Black started a feud with The Brian Kendrick, heading into Dawn Of Destiny.In the 2012 Draft, Tyler was drafted to Raw. After drafting to Raw, he would start a feud with "American Dragon" Daniel Bryan. At Bragging Rights, Tyler defeated Daniel Bryan via submission, after applying a sleeperhold.After his feud with Bryan, Tyler was absent from Television to film his WWE Studios film "Dead Man Redemption" Black returned from fliming his movie to announce a deal he made with Raw GM Edge, in return of retiring the ROH World Championship, Tyler would get a shot at the WWE Championship on All Star Night ''the night following SummerSlam. At SummerSlam, Black lost his title shot to Zack Blaze. NXT and return to Raw, and The Shield(2012-2014) After losing his title shot to Blaze, Black was moved back to NXT to work on his mic skills and ring work and was repackaged as '''Seth Rollins'. On his return to NXT, he defeated Jinder Mahal and Damien Sandow in a Triple Threat Tirade match to win the NXT Championship. Seth would later lose the title and debut at Survivor Series as a heel attacking Ryback, helping CM Punk retain his title. At TLC, Seth was joined by Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns as the Shield in attacking CM Punk and Ryback. The following two years, Rollins would be apart of the Shield, often attacking various top tier talents like CM Punk, John Cena, Ryback and Jacob Cass. During this time, Rollins won the WWE Tag Team Championship twice, with both Reigns and Ambrose. In late 2013, the Shield joined forces with The Administration's Triple H, becoming his bodyguard. However after Reigns accidently speared Randy Orton, Triple H's "champion", Triple H split from the Shield. In retaliation, The Shield turned face, and assisted Jacob Cass defeat Triple H in a TLC match by hitting Triple H with a Secret Service. After WrestleMania, The Shield's Roman Reigns won the World Heavyweight Championship. When Reigns lost the title at Payback to Jacob Cass, the team started to show cracks when Rollins blamed Ambrose for the loss of the title, while Reigns took blame. Heel Turn and WWE Champion (2014) At Money in the Bank 2014, Rollins turned on Dean Ambrose to win the Money in the Bank briefcase. Later in the night, Rollins attacked and cashed in on then-champion Bad News Barrett to win the WWE Championship. The following night, Rollins gloated his victory, and claimed he didn't need the crowd anymore, or the Shield. Following his match with Dean Ambrose later in the night, Rollins stated on Twitter he would look for a "higher power". At SummerSlam 2014, Rollins lost the WWE Championship in a unification match to Jacob Cass. Earlier in the night Triple H lost his match to Rollins's former partner Dean Ambrose forcing Evolution to disband which meant Seth had nothing to fall back on for his rematch against Cass. After Evolution disbanded, Rollins moved into a minor feud with former ally Kane. However his feud was cut short when he joined the TNA InVasion. At Night of Champions, Seth Rollins defeated five other stars to win another Money in the Bank briefcase. Gallery Tyler Black.jpg 220px-Tyler_Black.jpg|Black during his first regin as ROH World Chhampion Tyler_Black2.jpg Rollins2.jpg Rollins3.jpg Rollins4.jpg|Rollins after winning the NXT Championship SR.jpg Rollins.jpg RollinsChampion.jpg Category:Raw Superstar Category:Heel